


stolen shots, stolen hearts

by baekdyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Original Characters are mentioned as well, SVT members as well, sns au, some NCT members are mentioned
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekdyo/pseuds/baekdyo
Summary: KAISOO PUP Students!AU.Na-feature silang dalawa sa PIYUPI Stolen Shots isang araw at napagkamalan na magjowa.





	1. I. Kung Saan Lahat Nagsimula

**Author's Note:**

> hello! It's been almost a year since I last wrote a kaisoo fic and I'm re-starting one of my WIPs. this was supposed to be a tweet fic but I turned it into a full fic/SNS-ish fic instead. Hope you'll still enjoy it and join me sa pagkakadevelopan nina Jongin from CEA at Kyungsoo from COC na nagkakilala sa Main. Enjoy! Starting this to welcome Buwan ng Wika next month ❤️

Busy si Jongin talunin ang kalaban niya sa Mobile Legends ng biglang dire-diretsong mag-vibrate ang phone niya at dahil luma na din ito, nag-lag ang nilalaro niya. Sinubukan niyang pindutin ng pinduting ang screen pero mukhang nag-hang ito at nung narinig niya na muli ang background music ng laro sa earphones niya, isang malaking YOU LOST ang sumalubong sa kanya.  _ Putanginang phone ‘to. _

 

“Tangina sino ba kasi chat ng chat eh,” iritang sambit ni Jongin. Umayos siya ng upo at inexit na ang laro para i-check ang notifications niya sa phone. Mayroon siyang limang notification sa facebook at patuloy nadadagdagan ang counter ng chathead sa messenger nila ng tropa niya.

 

“Ano na naman meron?” tanong ni Jongin sa sarili niya, ang dalawang kilay niya’y magkasalubong. Binuksan niya ang facebook app niya at tinignan ang mga notifications.  _ Makakapaghintay ang mga hampas lupa sa chat ko. _

 

**Chanyeol Park** ,  **Sehun Oh** ,  **MoonKyu** liked a post you were tagged in.

**Chanyeol Park** c ommented on a post you were tagged in .

**Chanyeol Park** tagged you in a photo.

**Johnny Seo** and **Taeyong Lee** posted on BSARCH 3-1D 2018-2019.

 

Curious sa kung anong nangyayari, pinindot ni Jongin ang pinaka-latest na notifitication kung saan ni-like ng mga kaibigan nya ang isang post na naka-tagged sa kanya. Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin nang mapansin niya na galing ito sa isang sikat na fanpage sa unibersidad nila. 

 

Isang litrato ang sumalubong sa kanya. Si Jongin, nakaupo sa isa sa mga mesa sa lagoon habang inaantay sila Sehun, ay busy maglaro sa phone niya. Kung hindi sya nagkakamali, nagpapalevel siya nung mga panahon na ito sa Everwing. Sa harap niya ay isang lalaki na hindi siya kilala (at cute), may hawak-hawak itong fewa* sa isang kamay at ang kabila naman ay nakakapit sa isang filler, ang mga mata nito’y nakatingin kay Jongin habang ang bibig ay nakabuka para isubo ang pagkain. Binasa ni Jongin ang caption at hindi niya napigilan ang paglabas ng tawa sa bibig niya. 

 

**PIYUPI Stolen Shots**

12:04am

 

Yung ang sarap nung kinakain mo pero mas masarap yung tropa mo. 

 

[IMAGE ATTACHED]

  
  


**Chanyeol Park, Sehun Oh, MoonKyu** and 489 people like this.

 

 **Chanyeol Park** pre di mo pinapakilala samen ah, **Jongin Kim.** pa-fewa ka naman! 

300 likes 3 comments

**Chanyeol Park** MGA PAR **Sehun Oh, Taemin Lee, Junmyeon Kim, MoonKyu Johnny Seo**

**Sehun Oh** gago jong sino yan? lol

**MoonKyu** iba talaga si paps! Kaya pala dumadayo ng main!

 

 **Ross Ong** OMG GUYS LOOK **NiCOLE Charm Do Karish Kim**

 **Baekhyun B** MGA BAKLAAAA PUTA HAHAHAHAHA **Jongdae Kim Minseok Kim Lay Zhang**

23 likes 4 comments

**Minseok Kim** Si Kyung ba yan

**Jongdae Kim** PUTA HALAMAN NO MORE 

**Lay Zhang** familiar yung katapat nya 

**Baekhyun B** tignan nyo sa top comment gago nakatag

  
  


Binasa ni Jongin ang comment ng mga kaibigan niya bago nang may ngiti sa mukha niya. Ang dami nang nagreact at naglike ng post. Ito na yata ang big break na inaasam niya mula noong 5 years old pa sya at hindi siya nakasali sa That’s My Boy. Tinignan ni Jongin kung meron bang ibang naka-tag na pwedeng magturo kung sino yung kasama niyang lalaki pero puro comment lang ng ibang estudyante ang nasa post. Naisipan niya mag-reply sa comment ni Chanyeol.

 

 **Chanyeol Park** pre di mo pinapakilala samen ah, **Jongin Kim.** pa-fewa ka naman! 

300 likes 4 comments

**Chanyeol Park** MGA PAR **Sehun Oh, Taemin Lee, Minseok Kim, MoonKyu Johnny Seo**

**Sehun Oh** gago jong sino yan? lol

**MoonKyu** iba talaga si paps! Kaya pala dumadayo ng main!

**Jongin Kim** gago hindi ko sya kilala hahaha

 

Dumagsa na naman ang likes at maraming nag-comment na nagsasabi na i-check ang top comment dahil nag-comment na yung isang lalaki na gwapo sa post. Marami din ang nag-aabang na may kaibigan nung lalaking kasama ni Jongin sa litrato na magta-tag dito at nag-wiwish na sana ay magkita daw ulit ang dalawa. Natatawa na lang si Jongin.

 

Tinignan niya ang plates nya na nasa harapan niya at nag-decide na balikan na ito. Ilalock na sana niya ang phone niya nang biglang mag-vibrate ito ulit. Binuksan niya ang messenger niya at nakita niyang may request siya dito.

 

**Kyungsoo Do** wants to connect to you on **Messenger.**

 

Pinindot ni Jongin ang profile picture noong account para magpunta sa profile nito sa Facebook. Itim lamang ang display photo nito at walang ibang tagged photos o ano man iba pang nakapost. Ang tanging ibang information lamang dito about sa Kyungsoo Do na ‘to, kung sino man siya, ay ang bio niya kung saan nakita ni Jongin na taga-PUP din ito at sa Marikina nakatira.

 

Hindi na niya ito pinansin at ni-lock na niya nang tuluyan ang phone niya after niya i-turn off ang friend requests sa kanya dahil medyo marami din ang nagpapa-add sa kanya at nagmemessage sa Messenger niya. Bumuntong hininga si Jongin at itinuon na ang atensyon niya sa mga plates niya.

 

***

 

Nagising si Jongin nang biglang tumunog ang alarm ng phone niya. Iniangat niya ang ulo niya at pinunasan ang laway na ramdam niya sa gilid ng labi niya bago hanapin ang phone niya at patayin ito. Tinignan niya ang oras, alas-nuwebe pa lang ng umaga. Hindi na napansin ni Jongin na nakatulog na pala siya sa mga plates niya.

 

Puta. Yung plates niya. 

 

Nanlaki bigla ang mga mata ni Jongin nang makita niya ang mala-isla na hugis sa isa niyang plate kung saan nakadantay ang ulo niya kanina. Gusto niyang maiyak dahil itong plate na ‘to ang pinaka-importante na mapasa niya sa lunes at ayaw na niyang ulitin ito dahil ito din ang pinaka-madugo pero mukhang wala siyang choice. Natanggal ang atensyon niya dito nang mag-vibrate na naman ang phone niya at akala niya ay notification na naman ito.

 

Hindi siya nagkakamali.

 

Pero bukod ‘don ay kailangan niya na rin mag-charge kaya ito nag-vibrate. Inunlock ni Jongin ang phone niya habang kinakapa niya sa may drawer sa tabi ng drawing table niya ang charger niya. Una niyang binuksan ang chat galing sa gc nila nina Chanyeol.

 

**thIS IS D BOIIIIS**

**tiya nyol**

JONGIN ALAM NAMING GISING KA 

NAPAPALIGIRAN KA NA NAMIN

 

**ssssehehun**

J ONGUN SHIT SHIT JONGIN H O Y

 

**tiiiimoteyo**

J O N G I N

JONGIN KIM

J OH OE NGIN

 

**ssssehehun**

kinain na yata ng plates pota

 

**tiya nyol**

JONGIN LOBES

MAY NAG TAG NA HOY GISING

 

**johoengin**

gAGO NALAWAYAN KO YUNG PLATE KO

 

**tiiiimoteyo**

edi hugasan mo?????

 

**ssssehehun**

ay bobo amputa @MoonKyu

 

**tiiiimoteyo**

mAma mO

 

**ssssehehun**

ikaw ehe ehe

 

**tiya nyol**

manahimik kayo mga kumag

JONGIN MAY NAG-TAG NA SA FUTURE BOYFRIEND MO 

GA G O

 

**johoengin**

LAH? 

excited ka boi?

 

**taelormin**

NATUTULOG BA KAYO

  
  


Ni-swipe ni Jongin paalis sa screen nya ang chathead ng gc nila at binuksan ang Facebook niya. Totoo nga ang balita. May nag-tag na nga doon sa isa pang lalaki. Hindi alam ni Jongin pero bigla siyang kinabahan.

 

**Baekhyun B** HELLO  **Chanyeol Park** KAIBIGAN NAMIN YUNG KASAMA NG KAIBIGAN NIYO

602 likes 8 comments

**Chanyeol Park** uy hello! May facebook ba siya?

**Chanyeol Park Sehun Oh MoonKyu Junmyeon Kim Taemin Lee Johnny Seo**

**Chanyeol Park Jongin Kim** BOI ETO NA

**Jongdae Kim** pinagawa namin siya ng account para dito **Kyungsoo Do**

**Baekhyun B** UP UP UP

**Minseok Kim Kyungsoo Do**

**Sehun Oh** JONGIN SAGOT POTA WEAK **Jongin Kim**

 **Kyungsoo Do** walanghiya ka talaga, **Baekhyun**.  Wag ka papakita saken.

Napansin ni Jongin ang pamilyar na pangalan at naalala niya ang nag-message request sa kanya kahapon. Titignan na niya sana ulit ang Messenger niya nang biglang may nagpop-up ulit na notification sa Facebook.

 

 **PIYUPI Stolen Shots** tagged you in one other person in a photo.

 

Pinindot ni Jongin ang notification at muntik na niya mabitawan ang phone niya nang makita niya ang post.

  
  


**PIYUPI Stolen Shots**

10:00am

 

Nahanap na namin sila! ♥️

 

[L] Jongin Kim, BSArch 

[R] Kyungsoo Do, ABBrC 

 

Salamat sa matulungin nilang tropa :)) -  with **Jongin Kim and Kyungsoo Do**

 

 ****

  
**Chanyeol Park** , **Sehun Oh** , **MoonKyu** and 700 people like this.

**NiCOLE** HOY ANG POGI NI KYUNGSOO SANDALI TAGA SAAN YAN 

**NiCOLE Ross Ong Charm Do Karish Kim Aiah Park**

3 likes 2 comments

**Ross Ong** **Toni** HOY TAGA-PUP KA DIBA KILALA MO BA

**Toni** HOYYYYYY POTAAA HAHAHAHAHAHA KA-BLOCK KO YUNG KYUNGSOO

 **Aiah P.** Nice one, Ninicole :-) **NiCOLE**

 

**Soonyoung Kwon Woozi Lee** JI ITO YUNG KASAMA MO NUNG NAKASALUBONG KITA NUNG FRI?

20 likes 3 comments

**Woozi Lee** Oo hahaha. Kakilala ko din yung kaibigan nung Jongin. Small world.

**Toni** Nung seminar ba ‘to sa Ninoy Aquino?  **Woozi Lee**

**Woozi Lee** Yup. Nung nauna siya kasi may binalikan pa tayo.

 

 **Krystal Jung** ang gwapo naman yata nila parehas? Unfair? **Amber Luna Victoria**

 

 **Johnny Seo** nice ito ba yung sabi mo cute na nakasalubong mo paglabas mo ng library? **Jongin Kim**

**Jongin Kim** lah sya :-(

 

**Chanyeol Park** NAMATAY NA PO YUNG KAIBIGAN NAMIN SA KILIG THANK YOU PIYUPI SS

400 likes 4 comments

**Sehun Oh** tinamaan si kupal eh

**Taemin Lee** baka po may available pa sa inyo binebenta namin si  **Sehun Oh**

**MoonKyu** AKO DIN

**Chanyeol Park** wag ka na boi 

**Baekhyun B** ikaw ba **Chanyeol Park**? ;)

**Jongdae Kim** NICE ONE, B! THAT’S THE SPIRIT.

**Sehun Oh** nice one, channie boy. Tatawid na **Jongin Kim Taemin Lee MoonKyu Johnny Seo**

**Jongin Kim** nanyo talaga **Chanyeol Park MoonKyu Sehun Oh Taemin Lee**

  
  


Inexit na ni Jongin ang Facebook niya at binuksan ang Messenger para hanapin yung Kyungsoo Do na nag-aadd sa kanya kagabi. Medyo mahaba-haba din ang ini-scroll nya dahil ang daming nagre-request sa kanya na mag-message bigla. 

 

Matapos ang isang minutong pag-scroll, nakita ni Jongin ang familiar na pangalan na ngayon ay may display photo na katulad noong naka-post sa page. Hindi napigilan ni Jongin ang mapangiti dahil aaminin niya, ang cute nga nitong Kyungsoo na ‘to. Hindi niya masyadong napansin kahapon dahil busy siya sa pagpapa-level at ang naaalala niya lang ay ang isang malalim na boses na nagtanong sa kanya kung pwede bang makishare ng upuan. Tumango lang noon si Jongin pero hindi na siyang nag-abala pang tignan kung sino ito at anong itsura nito. Sabi nga ni Chanyeol,  _ Everwing is life. _

 

Pinindot ni Jongin ang accept button sa gilid ng pangalan nito at binuksan ang chatbox nila. Medyo nagulat siya na may message pala na nag-aabang sa kanya.

 

**Kyungsoo Do**

Hi!

Ako yung naki-share sa’yo ng table nung 

friday!

And I’m sure nakita mo na din yung post.

I swear hindi kita tinitignan.

Pero cute ka hahaha

Ayun lang! 

Sorry sa abala! ^^

 

Napangiti si Jongin matapos niya itong mabasa at hindi niya maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman niya sa tiyan niya.  _ Ito na nga kaya ang big break niya?  _

 

May isang paraan lang para malaman.

 

**Jongin Kim**

Hi, Kyungsoo??? :)

Ang cute mo din hahahaha

  
  
  



	2. NOT AN UPDATE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! pls accept my apology.

**HELLO KAISOO SHIPPERS**

 

i'm truly overwhelmed with the love that this fic had gained over the time that it has been published. i remember starting this as a tweet fic on my twitter account then getting the push to finally publish a full fic of it here on AO3. i'm truly am grateful for all your support and comments and your expression of love over this work and if you had been a reader of my other kaisoo works too, THANK YOU SO MUCH. 

 

i guess i just don't want to leave some of you (if meron pa) hanging and hoping na this might be continued. i'm sad to announce that i left the kaisoo shipdom and i've stopped writing for them.

 

i will try not to be emotional about this but i've been a shipper since i started in the fandom. i was a witness to almost everything that had happened over Jongin and Kyungsoo through the years and their interactions and lovely friendship truly made me happy. i also met a handful of trustworthy and "for keeps" friends through this ship that's why i would always look back to my days as a part of this shipdom with gratefulness.

 

sadly, some bad things happened so i decided to just leave. i always feel emotional looking at my past works, reminding myself how i used to love them both as one, how reading and writing for them made me feel the happiest. but i guess things and feelings really do change.

 

i tried to pick this up so many times because i really enjoyed writing this but i really can't do it anymore. 

 

again, i'm grateful for all the love and support i got for all my works involving these two lovely individuals. i will continue supporting them and giving them my love. kaisoo would always be a part of me somehow. i enjoyed my days and the many times i cried over them and the contents that writers wrote for their ship. i wish both Jongin and Kyungsoo well.

 

i honestly don't know where i'm going with this, i'm never good at ending things hehe

 

again, i'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging for almost a year and thank you so much for the patience and support. 

 

may you all have the best days or the days you deserve always.

 

**with love,**

**kaimchana.**


End file.
